Alone
by alwayslove4u
Summary: I'm in denial. B/A 4EVER!


Title: Alone Again Disclaimer: I do not own them. Joss does. An: I didn't like the out come of the last story I wrote "My Immortal". I was in a hurry to post it, that I wasn't thinking straight, but now I am. I hope you like this story better. Summary: B/A. This is another one of my sad stories. The way the show is going it has my brain in wacko land. Character death, beware. Lyrics: EvaneScence Song: Hello  
*Playground school bell rings again*  
  
"Wait don't get up." Angel said pulling Buffy back down onto the bed next to him.  
  
"But I want to go and get the present I bought for you." She said looking at him firmly in the eyes.  
  
"That doesn't mean that you have to get up out of bed at this hour to go get me a present, babe." Angel glanced at the clock that read 11:30pm and then turned back to look at his lover.  
  
"You decide that you wanted to give me your anniversary gift this late so why can't I give you yours?"  
  
"I'll go and get it for you.  
  
"NO! I know you and you probably might sneak a peak and look at it."  
  
"Fine!" He said finally giving up and letting her when this argument. Buffy quickly got up out of bed flashing Angel with her naked backside. She turned to see if he was looking. He had a big grin on his face. She put on her jeans and one of Angel's shirt and her shoes on. She walked back over to the bed and leaned down to whisper into Angel's ear.  
  
"When I get back I promise it will be worth your wait." She kissed him gentle on the cheek and left their bedroom.  
  
After a minute or two Angel began to have a bad feeling inside. He quickly dressed and hurried out of the bedroom to find his wife. He opened the front door and saw her looking in the trunk of their car for his gift.  
  
"Hey Ms. Hurry it up I'm getting a little lonely inside." Buffy turned around and smiled at him. When she found his gift she started walking back across the street to him then suddenly dropped the keys on the ground. Turning around to fetch them, a truck was coming up the street at a fast speed.  
  
"BUFFY WATCH OUT." Angel began moving down the steps towards her.  
  
Buffy stood up at the sound of Angel's voice.  
  
The impact of the car threw Buffy back 15 feet into the air. Rushing over to her side Angel kneeled down to pick her up.  
  
"Buffy? Can you hear me.please say something?" She lay there in Angel's arms not moving or responding to Angel. He could hear a faint heart beat and knew that she needed medical attention.  
  
The driver of the truck who hit her stumbled out of the car. He walk over to where Angel was holding Buffy. He kneeled down next to Angel.  
  
"Is she alright?" Angel looked towards him with rage in his eyes. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. He laid his beloved down and turned toward the man and punched him in the face repeatedly over and over again.  
*Rain clouds come to play gain*  
  
Angel woke up sweating. Turning to look over to the spot where his wife used to sleep. Her body was not there just her pillow and the faint smell of her hair. Angel sat up and wiped the sweat from off his face with the back of his hand.  
  
Every night since she's been gone I can't seem to stop dreaming about that night. It was more of a repeated nightmare than a simple dream. It was our four-year anniversary. Everything was going great in our lives. I was more in love with Buffy than I ever was. I don't know how I go on with out her.  
  
*Has no one told you she's not breathing? *  
" How is she?" Angel asked the doctor.  
  
"I have to be upfront with Mr. O'Brien. I don't think that your wife will make it through the night. Her heartbeat is faint. The impact of the car has caused your wife a lot of problems as well. She has a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding that we have yet to stop, but other than that she stable at the moment. I.  
  
"Can I see her."? Angel interrupted the doctor before he could say anything else that he did not want to hear.  
  
"Yes she right this way." He said gesturing to Angel to follow him into the intensive care unit.  
  
Angel walked over to the bed. He closed his eyes as a single tear fell from one of them.  
  
I walked closer to her and saw her lying there hooked up to three different machines. She had bruises along her arms and her fingers were red and a little blue. I couldn't look at her lying there fighting for her dear life. WHY? Why is this happening to me? What had I done so wrong to make fate steal her away from me again.  
  
Tears began running down Angel's eyes. He moved to the dresser and took out a white gown. He walked over to the bed and laid down. He pressed the gown to his face. It smelled like fresh soap and the vanilla fragrance she used.  
  
I wanted her; to hold her and to feel her body next to mines.  
*Hello I'm your mind giving someone to talk to, Hello*  
"Do you like it?" Angel said as Buffy pulled the gown from out of the wrapped box.  
  
"Oh. Angel it's beautiful." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love it baby. Thank you. I'll put it on and then show you how much I love you." Angel smiled as Buffy moved towards the bathroom.  
  
Moments later she walked out of the bathroom wearing the white gown.  
  
" So how do I look?" She ask turning around and letting him see the back of the gown.  
  
"It beautiful, now come here love."  
  
She walked slowly over to him making him squirm a bit. Angel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. She bent down and kissed him passionately. He picked her up and placed her on his pillow.  
  
"I love you Mrs. O'Brien."  
  
"And I you mister..  
*If I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream*  
  
Angel sobs became uncontrollable.  
  
*Don't try to fix me I'm not broken*  
  
Angel awoken. He looked over and felt someone next to him. He turned over and saw his beloved. She was sleeping. He reached out and touched her. Tears were falling down his eyes.  
  
*Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry*  
"I Love you darling, so much." Buffy opened her eyes staring into Angels not moving or saying a word just staring.  
  
*Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping*  
  
Angel blinked and she was gone. He touched the spot where she lay. The sheets were still warm as though she was really there.  
  
*Hello I'm still here*  
  
" I love you.  
  
Angel heard a small whisper in his ear. She loved whispering things in his ears.  
  
*All that's left of yesterday* "Baby, you're so bad." Angel said as Buffy kept whispering into his ears.  
  
"What you don't like it?"  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I love you." She said kissing him on the lips.  
  
Angel turned over and lost the flash back of that day.  
*All that left of yesterday*  
Fin 


End file.
